Hatred Among the Ashes
by LiablityDestiny2
Summary: The Battle Begins with Two Brothers on a search for power and truth behind their own lives. Is it all because of a girl or is there more?


Please note that this is a preview of my newest fanfiction.

I'm not going to finish the other two due to lack of plot creation and I've lacked on some other things so expect them to be DELETED!

Enjoy!

Hatred among the Ashes…

_A short Yu Yu Hakusho/ Sailor Moon/ some OC Fanfiction _

_Written by _

_Kagome-Chan _

Side Note: I own Yumika, Jenny, Jessica (Jessie), and Juno. That's it.

"_Enjoy your last moment because it's time for me to strike…my brother……"_

Chapter One (ish)

The Past You Wrote….

"Imagine this, Jenny. You discovered some weakling in the middle of the fields covered in blood asking you for help, so what do you do?" asked the twisted Juno. His long black hair grazed his face as smoothly as possible while his golden eyes watched as Jenny tried to figure out his little question. She started at him with her cold mischievous blue eyes and spoke, "I guess I would kill him in right then and there." Juno smirked at his sister's maniacal answer and laughed. Kurama rolled his eyes and said nothing while laying on the hard soil with his head rested on his bag of riches stolen from Lord Kayro's secret treasury. Yumika was writing something in her journal about the day that had just come to past. Her long light pink hair laid upon her shoulder while in thought and then a look on her face make her seem troubled and curious as she heard a distance noise from afar. "I sense something in the distance, my siblings." She said without haste. Kurama smirked in delight, "Well now, Yumika, what are you going to do about it? Make me go again?" Yumika started at him in annoyance, "No. I'll do this time." She ran off in full pursuit after what was making the startling noise.

Jenny watched as her older sister went off and looked at Kurama, "You think it's that senshi again, don't you?" Kurama sat upright and said, "Maybe. If it's that Destiny girl, I would sure be pleased." Juno looked at his older brother, "You like her don't you?" Kurama looked at him, "If you mean like to play with her mind, then yes." Jenny knew that he was in love with the senshi but the laws of the Rosena forbid any meetings or courtship with any planet unless it was decided by the kingdoms' ruling. Yumika brought back the senshi but she was dressed in a blue kimono with a slivery flower pattern design that resembled the Universe's flower, the White Rose. The girl screamed, "LET ME GO!" But then stopped her screams and was in full anger as she saw Kurama, in all of his glory, arms crossed starting straight at her. Jenny looked at the girl in curiosity and then at her brother, "So that's the chick?" He nodded as Yumika set her down on the ground without a word. The girl was a bit frightened at the thought of what they might do to her but she stood her ground and said nothing. Juno walked over to her carefully and kneeled down, "Well Princess, nice to see you. You're looking lovely as ever." The princess glared at him, "Get away from me." He smirked, "Oh, feisty! I like feisty!" Kurama pulled his brother away and kneeled towards her direction, "Sorry for my brother's idiocy, Princess Jessica. He can be careless at times." Juno humped at that response and sat on the ground looking at the fire with his back turned. Princess Jessica didn't dare look at him the face but then he brought her face close to his, as if he was going to kiss her, "You are beautiful as they say my slivered haired one." Her face turned red, "Thanks." Yumika nearly wanted to barf but did not and continue to write in her journal. Jenny seemed to have some sympathy for the princess but did not say a word.

Kurama stood up and asked her, "Would you like to join us?" Jessica's eyes widen and looked up at him, "What? Me join you people?! You kidnapped me!" Yumika rolled her eyes, "We didn't kidnap you, girl. You were just spying like you senshi usually do." Jessica glared at her when Kurama stopped the two from starting a fight, "Listen. If we are going to cooperate with each other, we have to be civilized." Yumika made an annoyed sound and Jessica just glared at the ground. Juno was amused by how much there was conflict going on. Kurama sighed and started at Jessica again, "Would you, again, join us?" She glared at him, "You steal from the innocent. Why the hell would I join you?" He smirked, "Because I said so, my dear. You have to understand that our ways aren't like you," His expression changed to anger, "Damned Universals. All you people care about is fortune and the good life. There is never any prospect between you damned riches and the poors. Maybe you should learn your people before you make judgments about them." Jessica looked at him and her expression was sadden, "I know what exactly what you mean. My father's…cruelty towards the people is not my idea. I helped a lot of the poor…behind his back many times. Then he found out about it and sentenced me to the depths of Karano." Yumika looked at her and said, "He sentenced to you Karano just for helping people?!" Jessica nodded, "Yeah…" Yumika was furious, "That..that..bastard.."


End file.
